The Doctor And The Lawyer
by Edward1919
Summary: Edward, Jasper and Rosalie are Doctors. Bella, Alice, and Emmett are lawyers. The Cullen's are romantic, and mature grown ups. The Swan's are players/playettes, and a lot like kids. Opposites attract right. One thing, the Cullen's have met the players before. Will the Cullen's be able to forgive? Will the Swans be able to get over they're fears of commitment? Find out!


Bella's POV:

My name is Bella Swan, and I am 21 years old. I live in a small town called Forks with my brother Emmett, and my sister Alice. We are all really close, and we have a lot of fun. We just finished law school, and we are working at a firm called 'Pearson Hardman' Our father Charlie encouraged us to be lawyers, just like he was. Charlie helped us a lot to get where we are now.

"Bella, can you hear a squeaking sound?" Alice asked me with a confused look.

I listened for a minute, and it was coming from Emmett's room. I sighed, not again. I got up from the sofa and walked over to Emmett's door before opening it. Sure enough, Emmett was bouncing up and down on his bed like a child. He had his goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Emmett one day you will grow out of this phase." I chuckled.

"Oh for god sakes." Alice muttered under her breath when she came into the room. "Emmett your going to hurt yourself."

"No I wont, everyone always says that but I have never got hurt doing this!" Emmett boomed in disagreement.

Just then, as if it was rehearsed, Emmett slipped on the side of the bed and he fell flat faced on the floor. Me and Alice shared a look, before walking over to see if he was okay. Alice turned him over, and we realized he had knocked himself out. Good going Emmett.

Edward's POV:

My name is Edward Cullen, I am 22 years old. I have recently moved to a small town called Forks, with my sister Rosalie and my brother Jasper. All three of us are doctors, recently graduated. So we have decided to work at the hospital in Forks, just like our dad did. Our dad, Carlisle, trained us up to be Doctors when we were six. He said there is no better job than curing the sick.

I couldn't agree more, I loved my job. I loved helping people. My life was pretty perfect, and I would be the most happiest guy in the world if I hadn't bumped in to a girl from my past.

_I exited the gates of my school, and headed to the hospital to meet my father. Once I arrived, I noticed a nice shiny red Lamborghini. Who has that car in a town like this? So one who's rich, that's who. _

_I climbed up the steps and opened the hospital doors at the same time the most gorgeous girl was about to. I held it open for her and gestured with my hand for her to go first. Then the most sexy crooked smile appeared on her face. _

"_It's okay, I've changed my mind about leaving." Her voice was incredible, music to my ears. _

"_Do you have a name?" I asked desperately wanting to put a name to her stunning face._

_She stuck her hand out for me to shake, "My names Bella Swan. Yours?" _

_I shook her hand and an electric current shot up my arm and down to my privates. I managed to coax out, "Edward Cullen."_

"_Are you Dr. Cullen's son?" Bella asked me curiously._

_I nodded with a smile, "Yes, I am."_

_Bella chuckled at how proud I seemed when she mentioned my father, "My brother Emmett has just finished his appointment with your father. He was jumping on his bed." _

"_Jumping on his bed? How old is he?" I asked laughing._

"_He is a year older than me, 18." Bella informed me._

"_Wow, isn't he a bit old for that?" I asked, actually being quite cool whilst talking to the most gorgeous woman in the universe._

"_We're still waiting for him to grow up." Bella smiled crookedly making me gasp for breath, "Do you want to get a drink?"_

_I was shocked that she wanted a drink with me, and nodded my head, "I would love that."_

Bella was the woman who could never disappear in my thoughts. If she wasn't the main subject in my mind, then she was in the corner of my mind, never leaving. Never fading. It was when we shared our first kiss that I had realized I had fallen in love with her, deeply in love with her. Even to this day, 4 years later, I still love her. It broke my heart when I figured out that everything we did together meant nothing to her, she had done the same thing with so many other guy's.

I took a deep breath, now was not the time to get angry. I drew in another deep breath, before walking inside the hospital to do my shift. The atmosphere in the hospital seemed different. People seemed more moody, and grudgingly walking around the place. I don't know whether it was the constant rain and lack of sun finally kicking down their mood, or it just wasn't their day today.

"Dr. Cullen. You have an appointment in room 22." The receptionist, Jessica, informed me.

"Okay, thank you." I nodded to her, and gripped the clipboard she passed me. She didn't let go until she winked at me and tried to put a seductive smile on. I grimaced and walked away. She still hasn't given up on me, although I wish she would.

I studied the clipboard whilst I walked down the corridor up to room 22.

_**Patient name: Emmett Swan.**_

_**Accident: unknown.**_

_**Injuries: A broken noise and a black eye.**_

Accident unknown? Hmm, I wonder why that is. I opened room 22 door, to see a pair of brown eyes staring at me.

Bella's POV:

Me and Alice got Emmett to the hospital and he had his injuries checked, but know he is being seen by his assigned doctor. We left Emmett to it because we decided that we were thirsty so we wandered around for a bit before finding the vending machine, and we both got a bottle of coke each.

"Do you think Emmett will learn now, not to jump on the bed?" Alice asked with hopeful eyes.

"Did he the last time?" I chuckled.

Alice sighed, "I wish he would grow up sometimes."

"Yeah, well that's not likely to happen." I stated with a crooked smile.

"You have a cute smile, Bella." Alice announced out of the blue.

I looked at her confused, "Thanks. Are you after something?"

Alice laughed, "Just being nice."

"Okay." I chuckled.

Suddenly, Emmett came running over to us with a goofy smile. He had a black eye that you could notice from the other side of the hospital. Following shortly behind him was one of the thousands of men that I was hoping not to see again. Before I could run away, or hide so he wouldn't be able to see me, his eyes connected with mine after looking around aimlessly.

"Oh, shit." I cursed.

The man stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth open wide. His green eyes filled up with anger, lust, sadness, and even a bit of joy for some reason. Not good. Not good. Not good... I chanted over and over in my head.

"Oh for god sakes Bella! Another one!" Alice huffed angrily, not happy to bump into another man I had played in the past. Even though we have bumped into many men she has played before.

His green eyes started to get watery, and his hands clenched into tight fists. He stomped over, and taking me by surprise, he smashed his lips to mine with a lot of force. His lips tasted sweet, and delicious. Wait – why am I saying his lips are delicious?

As quickly as it started, it ended. He ran out of the hospital with a hysterical expression. I don't know whether it was the kiss or something, but I followed him out. I never did this with anyone else, so why was I doing it for him?

"Stay away from me!" He threatened, but I didn't stop for some reason.

"You can't just do that and run off." I replied.

"Why not?! You did!" He shouted over his shoulder. Well he had me there.

"Fair point. But I need to apologize." I announced.

To this he stopped, and turned around, "Apologize?! You played me like any other guy, at the same time I was thinking of how perfect you are for me! Obviously I was wrong, no one as cruel as you could be the one for me. Yet you stay in my head all the time, controlling my life!"

I looked at him confused, "Why would I still be in your head? I haven't played you recently have I?"

Anger boiled up inside of him, and it was very clear that he was doing all he could not to punch me right now. I'm kind of grateful for that as well because he is a pretty big lad. He turned around and paced for a bit, whilst trying to control his breathing. He had his hands holding his head up, as if he needed the support.

"What's my name?" He asked suddenly, stopping his pacing in front of me.

"What?" I asked confused at his sudden question.

"What's my name? I want to know if you remember me at all. Do you remember anything about me?" The man said through clenched teeth. Crap, I just called him bronze hair boy. I'm not to good with remembering names.

"Um," I started trying to put a name to his face. It was in the back of my mind somewhere.

He sighed and walked away, "It doesn't matter."

I followed him, "I'm sorry, I'm not good with names."

"That's because you have a lot to try to remember. I wonder how many guys you have played in the past." He started to walk a bit faster, and I did the same. He stopped once he reached a silver Volvo, on a reserved spot with 'Dr. Cullen' on a sign in front of his car, marking his permanent spot. Cullen rang a bell. I knew I heard the name from somewhere.

"You know, I wasn't asking for much. I was a kid, and all I wanted was someone I could spoil." He informed me.

"I was a kid too." I pointed out, "And I was afraid of commitment."

"Are you still afraid of commitment now?" He asked, but the look on his face told me that he already knew the answer. I didn't reply.

"I suspected as much." He muttered before climbing into his car, and driving off with a grim expression. I watched his car disappear out of the car park, before walking back inside the hospital.

Edward's POV:

I saw her. My mind still couldn't sum up whether it was a dream or reality. Despite the possibility of it being a dream, it still made me break down. After ten minutes I had a phone call from Rosalie asking me where I was, because she and Jasper, and I would normally have lunch in her office. I told her what happened, and she understood.

Rosalie, was once played before as well. When she found out it was all a game to him, she was heart-broken. Destroyed. She thought he was the one. I had never met him before, but she told me a few things about him. All I remember is that he was a big guy, and his name was Emmett.

Jasper too has been played in the past, a girl named Alice. Again, I never saw her, because she was only around with Jasper for three days before going of to play another man. Jasper cried for weeks non stop over her.

It may sound silly that we got so heart-broken of people we had only known for three or less days, but it's the truth. Bella changed my personal view of what an angel looks like. She had something about her that told me she was my soul mate, and it was the same feeling I felt when I saw her yesterday. So yeah, me and my family have had our fair share of heart breaks.

"Edward, are you okay?" Rosalie asked from the lounge doorway, she wore a sympathetic expression. Jasper walked in a few seconds later, with the same look.

I sighed, "No."

"I'm sorry that you had to meet her again, that's not happened to me yet." Jasper patted my shoulder.

"I don't understand the feeling I have inside of me at the moment. Part of me hates her, and part of me is so deeply in love with her, and I know it hurt to see her again but I also felt some kind of relief. Like I was seeing things for the first time in years." I tried to explain.

"I wonder if I would feel like that if I met_ him_ again." Rose spoke more to herself than anyone else.

"I think I would break down if I saw her again, I honestly don't know how you kept yourself together whilst talking to her Edward." Jasper smiled sadly.

"I have no idea how I did it either. When I was on my way home, I had to pull over. My emotions started to take the better of me." I chuckled humourously, being honestly.

"Understandable." Rosalie nodded.

"Do you think we will ever move on? I mean the last time I saw her was five years ago, and every time I am with another girl, it feels wrong." Jasper announced.

"Same here." I agreed. It was hard not to think of Bella when I was with another girl.

"I think, maybe one day in the future. We have to. Though it still seems impossible now, it has to happen one day." Rosalie replied, "Right?"

"Yeah, one day." I nodded, but honestly couldn't see it happening. Jasper sighed, and collapsed onto the sofa. He couldn't see it either.

**Hello, I promise the story will get better. Please review!**


End file.
